


An Ecstasy of Prayers

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [469]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nuns, Prayer, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, rosary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As always, time ceases to hold meaning as she prays through all four Mysteries, sinking further into the ecstatic communion with God that she yearns for constantly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 208  
> Prompt: infinite  
> Summary: As always, time ceases to hold meaning as she prays through all four Mysteries, sinking further into the ecstatic communion with God that she yearns for constantly.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, this was supposed to focus on Sr. Greta and Abaddon. That said, I always like writing about the more religious aspects of Sr. Greta's life. I decided to work with praying the rosary here. I've wanted to devise my own pagan version of a rosary for years now; that's how much rosaries fascinate me. The information about the prayers is found at The Holy Rosary [http://www.theholyrosary.org/]. If I've screwed something up, I apologize. It's been over twenty years since I last practice the Lutheranism I grew up with, and Catholicism has always been a fascination of mine.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Greta shuffles off the pew to kneel down, head bowed over her clasped hands. Her lips move as she prays for guidance. Shifting only to retrieve her rosary, she begins the prayers that she has recited her entire life. The familiar cadence of the words wash over her as she begins the first decade of the Sorrowful Mystery. Even in her mind, she recognizes that she slips between German, Latin, and English without any rhyme or reason.

As always, time ceases to hold meaning as she prays through all four Mysteries, sinking further into the ecstatic communion with God that she yearns for constantly. Her skin feels alive, each little hair standing on end, and tears slip down her cheeks. Vision blurred, she marvels at the softened halo of candlelight surrounding the statues at each of the recesses housing one of the Stations of the Cross surrounding the sanctuary. But it's when she turns her gaze back to the crucifix that she feels the love and pain strongest. 

By the time she makes her way back to her cell, she barely has the strength to undress for bed. Sleep will hopefully come easy for her tonight, guided by the ember of faith still glowing brightly in her chest.


End file.
